The 3am Incident
by StonesFics
Summary: A short fic based off of submissions from the Tumblr known as onlyinamitypark. Danny accidentally wakes up a block while shouting his catchphrase at 3 in the morning and people don't take kindly to it.


**AN: Okay, so, this fic is an interesting one. For those of you who don't know, there's a blog on Tumblr called onlyinamitypark and on there people submit stories as if they lived in Amity Park and tag them #onlyinamitypark. Of course, it's usually ghost related stuff. The other day, someone submitted one that was along the lines of "#onlyinamitypark are you woken up at 3am by someone shouting 'I'm going ghost!'" and people followed that trend. I decided to sort through those submissions and created a short fic out of it and here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Danny Fenton walked down the school halls with his shoulder hunched and head as low as it could go. He could see a few people glaring and others laughing. His cheeks heated up with each glance until it felt like his face was boiling.

"Dude!" Tucker fell in step beside him. "What happened last night? What is this whole 3am incident I keep hearing about? It's all of the #onlyinamitypark Tumblr!"

Danny sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "I may have had to go fight Skulker last night at 3am and I was a bit too loud when shouting that I was going ghost. Someone shouted back that they were sleeping and another person threatened to kill me and the other person who shouted. That, of course, woke up other people on the block."

"Wow, dude, nice going," Tucker laughed as he scrolled through his phone. "Only you could somehow manage to wake up an entire block by yelling your catchphrase at 3 in the morning. Did you seriously yell back 'too late' to the person who threatened to murder you?"

"It just slipped out!" Danny defended.

"You are incredible. So do they know it was you?"

Danny walked up to his locker and started to put in the combination. "Yeah, a few people suspect it. One of the hashtags was 'it sounded like that Fenton kid' and judging by the looks I've been getting this morning I think that idea has spread."

Loud cackling echoed down the hallway and the two turned to see Wes Weston running towards them. He looked giddy but crazy. When he got to them, he just laughed madly in Danny's face, said something unintelligible, and continued on his way down the hall.

"Wes has some serious issues," Tucker commented, watching as the boy walked away.

Danny rolled his eyes and started digging through his locker, pulling out books and the such. "I don't see why this is such a big deal. It's not like I haven't shoutout 'going ghost' at 3am before! Why is this the time it started trending on social media?"

"No one's ever yelled back at you before," Tucker pointed out and continued looking at his phone. "Oh here's a new one. '#onlyinamitypark does the person you threaten to murder shout back "TOO LATE", I'm going out there and I'm armed with a spatula #imdone #letmesleepdammit #iwarnedyou #writeyourwill'. Dude, if you see someone coming at you with a spatula, run."

Sam approached them with an amused smile. "I heard Lancer has coffee for his first period since someone got into a shouting match at 3am and woke up a neighborhood."

Danny slammed his locker shut and groaned, "Just gotta get through today. By the end of the day, everyone will probably have forgotten about it."

By the end of the day, no one had forgotten. If anything, the word spread further and the trend grew.

In Danny's third period geometry class, someone had attacked Danny with a spatula, as forewarned. They got suspended but Danny had a red spatula shaped mark on his cheek for following two class periods.

Then while Danny and his friends walked to his house after school, someone threw a mug at him and shouted at him telling him to stop attacking their 'clients'.

Midevening someone actually _summoned_ Danny using a Ouija board (how that worked, he would never understand). They discovered his secret but promised to keep it quiet as long as he wasn't shouting at 3am and waking up people. Apparently the person had fallen asleep during their chem test thanks for being woken up at 3am.

From there it seemed to calm down. No one attacked him with kitchen utensils or threw things at him for the rest of the night and the posts on Tumblr had finally slowed down. Once again, Danny felt safe and invisible to the public in his human form.

 _Oh how false that sense of security was_.

3am found him out and about yet again to fight Skulker. He didn't shout this time when he transformed and tried to keep the fight as quiet as possible. Once Skulker was in the thermos, he started his quiet flight back home.

However, halfway through his flight back Danny noticed that someone in their pajamas was following him. Not only were they following him but they were also singing _very loudly_. Knowing he would get blamed for this and not wanting to be attacked by anymore kitchen utensils, Danny quickly flew down to them and shushed them.

"Do you want to wake up the entire block?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"How does it feel to get shouted at by someone at 3am?" The person nearly yelled back.

Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm sorry for waking up the entire block. I'll try to be quieter from now on, alright? Just stop singing so loud! I don't want an angry mob of people in their pajamas chasing me down at 3 in the morning!"

"Fine," the person conceded, "I'll stop. But if I ever catch you out here this late again, I'm going to start singing again."

"Thank you. By the way, you're a pretty good singer."

With that, the person and the ghost boy parted ways.

Apparently someone somewhere had caught that all on their phone and the video went viral. The next night the same person returned to sing Let It Go and a few other people joined in. Suddenly it was some weird meme to follow Phantom around at ungodly hours of the night and sing as loud as humanly possible. Some embraced the meme, others hated it. Sales for ear plugs went through the roof.

And all of this happened because Danny Fenton shouted his catchphrase at 3 in the morning and a few people heard it.

* * *

 **AN: This was crazy fun to write and if you haven't checked out that Tumblr, I would highly recommend it even if you don't have a Tumblr. Thank you all for reading! :)**


End file.
